


Umaibo

by Saku015



Series: Murahimu Week 2015 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Beaches, Day At The Beach, Fluff, M/M, Ocean, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Himuro does not want to go into the sea, so Murasakibara takes the matter into his own hands - much to Tatsuya's dismay.





	Umaibo

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Seasons.

Sometimes Atsushi did not understand his boyfriend. Muro-chin had so many strange reactions that awed or irritated him. 

The latter happened when all of his friends and their partners were spending the day at the beach. Aka-chin had a private part of the beach of his own and he invited the little group to have some time together. As everyone were playing in the water or played beach volleyball – Mine-chin complaining why it should not have been beach basketball – Atsushi glanced behind his back and saw as Himuro was sitting under a parasole with a book in his hands. He looked up when he heard footsteps nearing him. As soon as he saw his boyfriend, a happy little smile appeared on his face.

”Got tired of playing?” He asked smiling up at the other. He was more than surprised when he saw Atsushi walking with the others towards the water. The tall boy was lazy by nature, so he did not understand his motives. After he had asked him, Kuroko explained that no matter how hard to believe it, Murasakibara-kun loved water.

He did not get an answer, only lifted Tatsuya up and threw him over his shoulder. The other let out a surprised yelp while kicking and hitting the tall teen with everything he had.

”You can not just sit under that parasole all day,” Atsushi said while walking towards the water.

”Says the laziest person I know!” Himuro retorted, wriggling in the tight grip. ”Put me down, Atsushi!”

”Once we reach the water,” Atsushi said, without paying any attention to the desperate methods with which poor Himuro tried to break free.

 

Kuroko was sitting in Kagami’s neck, at the middle of a water fight against Takao in which one had to push the other into the water, when he heard the splashing of the water as someone neared them. He turned his head towards that direction, then gasped.

”What is it, Kuroko?” Kagami asked, then followed his gaze. When he saw the two people, he almost shirked. ”Tatsuya?! What the hell?!”

”Muro-chin did not want to come in, so I brought him,” Murasakibara explained, as he lowered the other into the sea, resting his hand on his shoulder, so he could not escape.

”Hundred thanks, Atsushi!” Himuro said, glaring daggers into his boyfriend.

”You are welcome!” Atsushi said without understanding it was irony.

”HAHAHAHAHA!” Takao burst out laughing, grabbing Midormia’s hair to keep himself in place. ”You two are so funny!”

”Takao! Let go of my hair or I will throw you down!” The green haired boy warned his boyfriend, but only got a pat to his head. A vein started throbbing visibly on his forehead.

”Awe, Shin-chan, you are so cute!” Takao cooed and placed a kiss on Midorimas’ green locks. After that action, he found himself in the water within the blink of an eye. He stood up, coughing up water.

”I think, you made Midorima-kun mad,” Kuroko said, pointing at the figure running out of water with high speed.

 

The sun was setting down as the two figures walked on the shore. Eventually, Himuro admitted that he could not do anything against Atsushis’ iron grip, so his only choice was to play and feel himself good with his friends – and he did not regret it.

”Thank you for bringing me into the water today,” he said, looking to his boyfriend from under his eyelashes. He squeezed their intertwined fingers, gifting Atsushi with a smile.

”Muro-chin can be such a nerd that he is needed to be pulled out of the world of his books.”

”Just because I love reading, I am not a nerd!” Tatsuya said with played indignation in his voice. He had to bit into his lips to hold back a smile.

”Mmmmm, you are,” came the answere, then Murasakibara picked him up and placed him on his shoulder. Himuro hugged his neck, so he could stay steady, ”but you are my nerd.”


End file.
